Laments and Musings
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Twelve 100 word character drabbles of the Wolf's Rain cast. Old work. Edited and slightly revised.
1. Chapter 1

Laments and Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. It belongs to BONES. I am not making any profit from this, of any kind. These are just a series of one-shot drabbles told from each of the POV's of the characters. All of them clock in at 100 words each. I was just doing this for fun, please don't flame.

Kiba

They say there's no such place as paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, you'll never find it. That's what I've always been told. I refuse to believe that. Paradise is out there I know it. I can feel it. Something inside of me tells me to keep going, to never give up, to never say die. As long as I have the strength, I'll keep on. I'll walk this narrow, lonely path with my pack by my side. I'll keep journeying onwards and find my home. I must. No matter what happens, I'll find it.

Tsume

There are times I think he's crazy, yet, I gotta admire his determination. He has all the makings of a born leader. I think I've changed over our journey. I feel like I've regained my pride for who and what I am, a wolf. I feel like I've grown stronger in some way. I feel alive for the first time in my life. I feel natural, more like my real self. I guess I have him to thank for that. I feel free. I meant what I said. I'll follow them to Paradise, even if it does lead to hell.

Hige

It's hard to believe we've come as far as we have. It kinda feels like fate or maybe destiny that we all met and joined up with each other. I don't know what it is that brought us all together. We've been traveling for so long, it feels like forever. Blue…she's so incredibly beautiful. I wonder if she'd go for a guy like me. I wonder if when we get to paradise if we'll have pups together. Yeah, pups. That'd be nice. Maybe five or six. She relies on me so much. I hope I don't let her down.

Toboe

How long will it be until we get to Paradise? I can't wait to see Granny! I miss her so much…I'll be so happy to see her again! I loved her more than anyone …she always took such good care of me. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother, since I never knew my real one. These silver bracelets I wear around my wrist are the only things I have left of her. My only link to my past. I just know she'll be there to greet us, and then she'll get to meet everyone!

Blue

I wonder if I'll be let into Paradise. Being only a half-wolf, will I be worthy? Hige seems to think so. He has such confidence in me. I wish I had the same confidence he did. Hige…he really is a great guy. I get the feeling that he would do anything for me. He's always such a clown, but he always knows how to make me laugh or smile. He's been my greatest comfort ever since I left Pops and awakened to my true nature. No matter what happens, I'll always have Hige by my side.

Cheza

This One is the last of the Hanabito, and it makes this one sad. This One also knows that it's life will be short. This One must lead the chosen wolf to the gates of Paradise before it is too late. This One does not remember much from it's past. It only remembers water and…voices. This One was asleep for a long time but then This One awoke when the wolves came. This One is filled with despair. But this One is also hopeful because This One knows it will be reborn someday, when the flowers bloom once again.

A/N: If you like these, I'll do more. This is just a fun little experiment that I decided to do. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

** Inner Reflections**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or the characters. They belong to BONES and Sunrise. I am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**A/N:** The other half of my drabbles that I decided to do for the rest of the cast of Wolf's Rain. I hope you like them and think I captured the characters well. I always appreciate reviews.

**Jun 16, 2009: **I decided to slightly revise this one and also combine it with the other drabble set. More practical that way. These were originally written circa 2006

* * *

**Hub**

I can't believe this. Where did we go wrong? We were so happy together, you and I. We were so young, so in love. I felt like nothing in the world could keep us apart. You meant everything to me. You were my life, my love. I remember how beautiful you were the first time I saw you; you were the perfect epitome of grace and elegance. Your voice was truly lovely to hear, it made my heart skip a beat. Then came Cheza, and we grew apart; you became obsessed with her. I have so many unspoken regrets.

**Cher**

I really did love you, Hub, and I'm sorry that things went so wrong between us, and sorry that Cheza got in the way of our marriage. I regret that we never had children, though that probably turned out for the best, I believe, considering the journey we're on now. It's ironic, the circumstances that brought us here, if you think about it. I once thought that wolves were no more than a fairytale, like everyone else, until I saw them with my own eyes. Truly, they are amazing creatures. I wonder if this ancient Scholar's tale will prove true…

**Quent**

Wolves. How I despise them. They're minions of evil, every last one of 'em. Bastards. They killed my family, took away everything I ever loved. Now, my only companions are my gun, my dog, and a bottle of strong vodka. I drink to forget. My only reason for living now is revenge. I swear I'll eradicate every wolf from the face of the Earth if it's the last thing I do, as God as my witness. Especially that one with the golden eye. I'll find him, no matter what it takes. I've got a bullet with his name on it.

**Jagara**

My beloved Darcia, why is it that you never returned my affection for you? You only had eyes for my simpering weakling of a sister, Hamona. You loved her, and never me. I cannot fathom it. Am I not beautiful to you? Do you not know that I would do anything for you? Do you not know that you have always had my love? What do I have to do to make you see how much I love you? With Hamona dead, now I see my chance. I will open the gates of our Paradise, and we will be together forever.

**Darcia**

As each days passes, I watch helplessly as your condition worsens. I feel powerless to stop it. My dearest Hamona, you are my life, my greatest love, my reason for being, and it is truly a bitter twist of Fate that this grave illness has befallen you. I would do anything within my power-and beyond-to save you, to restore you to health once again. Everyday that I must endure without your touch is maddening. I remember when I promised to take you to Paradise, and you said I was your Paradise. You were mine as well.

**Hamona**

Lord Darcia, my beloved…I see the unspeakable grief in your eyes as you sit by my bedside. You never smile as you once did. These days, I now only behold sorrow cross your handsome features, where once there was always a smile every time you laid eyes upon me. How I long to be able to reach out and touch your face, to comfort you. But alas, my body has become my prison. It is a curse, being unable to speak. I am slowly dying as my soul prepares to depart. We will meet again in Paradise, my love.


End file.
